


When You Left

by River_Valley



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Valley/pseuds/River_Valley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrein and his father are holding a fashion contest before they leave for London. Hawkmoth brings back most akumatized victims, and a new super villan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before You Left

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the 1st chapter of "When You left" a Miraculous Ladybug Fan fiction!

. "Good Morning Class. Before we begin this morning, Adrein would like to say a few words. Come on up Adrein." Said Mrs Beustier. "Ahem" Adrien clears his throat "In 2 days, I am leaving for London, England. But before I leave, my father and I have arranged a contest. We have decided that we want to see who has the skills to design an outfit. While I am in London, I will be at photo shoots. The creater of the winning design will get to be in a photoshot with me when I return. Alya raises her hand. "Yes, Alya" called Mrs Beustier. "I just have 1 question, for Adrein" says Alya "When is the deadline?" "Oh ya, sorry forgot about that" said Adrein, smiling "the deadline is tomorrow at Lunch, I am really looking forward to see you designs" Adrein looks at Marinette, winks, and sits down. "Thanks you Adrein" says Mrs Beustier "now lets get started with todays english class. 

"O-M-G I can't believe it! He winked at me, he winked.... at ME!" Screams Marinette. "Calm down, and be quiet" laughed Alya "the whole school heard you, Adrein could have heard you too" Alya starts snickering. "What!" shouts Marinette "I mean okay whatever" "so Mari, what are you designing?" Asks Alya. "Hmm" Marinette thinks for a few minutes "I got it!" Exclaimes Marinette, and starts drawing. Alya looks over her shoulder. "Wow Mari, you are totally going to win with that" "You really think so Alya" Marinette says, unsure with her design "I don't think its good enough" " What are you talking about, this is amazing" says Alya, wide-eyed "you will knock out the competition". "You really think so Alya?". "Think so, I know so girl, you will knock them dead" shout Alya, and punches her on the shoulder. "Your right, I just need to be calm, cool, and...." Adrein walks up "Hey Marinette" waves. "Ahh, oh...I....umm....I mean...uh.... hi A...Adrein!" stammers Marinette. "Hey Alya" Adrein waves at Alya "Hi Adrein, whats up?" "Nothing, I am just checking out previews off the outfits" says Adrein, smiling."Are you entering Marinette?" Adrein and Alya look at Marinette. Marinette starts stammering "umm, ya, of course........um, ya." "Okay then, well good luck, I now you will do terrific!" Says Adrein, smiling "Well I have to go, I will talk to you guys later, right?" "Totally" Says Alya " bye Adrein" waves and pulls Mrinette in opposite direction "okay girl, now you have to make an absolutely spectacular outfit, by tomorrow!" "don't worry Alya, it will be a peice of cake!" Says Marinette. "Bye Alya, I am heading home to design more, talk to you later, right" winks at Alya. "For sure"said Alya "bye girl" "Bye" calls Mainette and runs home.

"I can't wait, I get to go to London!" Shouts Adrein to Plagg "I am soo excited!" "Ya it is just soo cool" sarcastically says Plagg. "You forgot 1 detail there Adrein...". "Ya, and whats that" asks Adrein as he is packing. "Umm, what about Chat Noir? Says Plagg with a grin. "Umm...Ladybug can handle things" say Adrein and continues packing. "But you guys are a team!"says Plagg "if you don't show up people will think your dead" Plagg looks at Adrein. "Well" says Adrein "Ladybug could just tell them I am suffering with an injury and it takes 2 weeks to heal" Adrein looks up, pleased with himself. "So you don't think thats suspicious at all" says Plagg with a look of disbelief? "I guess, whatever, I will think of something, sooner or later" says Adrein and continues packing. "Okay, whatever." Says Plagg "hey Adrein, can I have some cheese?" Adrein glares at him, "fine". Adrein give the cheese to Plagg and continues to pack his bags.

"Tikki, where are you?" Shouted Marinette when she got home. "I am right here Marinette, why?" Called Tikki from the computer. "Oh, hi Tikki. Guess what...." Marinette stops so Tikki can guess. "What, Marinette?" Asked Tikki. Marinette took a huge breath and said "Adrien is holding a fashion contest, and you have to design an outfit for him to wear to London. Then when he gets back, the winner is in a phootoshoot with him!" Marinette starts breathing really hard "Wow, your really excited for this, aren't you Marinette?" Asks Tikki. "Yes, I even have a design made, do you wanna see?" Marinette looks at Tikki, begging her to say yes. "Do you want to Tikki?" Says Marinette again. "Of course I do Marinette" exclaimes Tikki "show me!". " Ok, I am not quite finished yet, but this is basically what it will look like" says Marinette. "One question Marinette, what colors will it be" asks Tikki. "Umm, I am think the shirt will be a red, black and gray plaid, and his jeans will be black with a silver belt" explains Marinette "what do you think?". "Your still going to design a bit, right?" asks Tikki. "Of course I am, if I didn't, it wouldn't be very Marinette, right?" Asks Marinette. "Exactly!" Exclaimes Tikki "lets get to making!" They work on the outfit for an hour, then Tikki turns on the news. "And in recent news, a group of villans are at the Effil Tower, demanding to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. We have Alex at the Effil Tower asking the villans what they want. To you Alex" Screen changes to Alex talking to a villan. "Excuse me, umm, Pixalator, why are you all here?" Asks Alex. "Haha, we are waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir" yells Pixalator into the camera. "Well, th, there you have it. The villans are her for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Back to you" The screen turns back to the main reporter. "Thank you Alex, now next story tonight is...." Marinette stares at the television before realizing what she had to do. Marinette looks at Tikki, "Lets go get him, Tikki, Spots on! 

"There Plagg, done packing, Plagg?" Adrein says as he starts to look around. "Where are you Plagg? This isn't funny." . "I am by the television, come here Adrein" Says Plagg as Adrien runs over. "Thanks Alex for that report. It seems villans are not going to leave until they see Ladybug and Chat Noir. In other news..." Adrein looks down at Plagg. "Plagg, why would Hawk Moth bring BACK super villans?". "I don't know, but what I do know is that sitting here isn't going to help much, now is it?" Says Plagg as Adrein walks to the middle of the room. "Your right, Plagg, Claws out!" Adrein transforms into Chat Noir. "Lets head to the Effil Tower"

Ladybug turns her head as Chat Noir appears. "Its about time Kitty". "Sorry M'lady, I ran into trouble" Chat Noir kisses Ladybugs hand, and asks "so whats the deal?" "I don't know" says Ladybug, thinking. "I think they have all been akumatized" says Ladybug and looks at Chat Noir. "All of them, is that possible?" Asks Chat Noir. "I don't know, hmm..." Ladybug starts thinking of another solution. "Ladybug?" Says Chat Noir "do you think it could be puppeteer?" Ladybug looks at Chat Noir. "I dont think so, if it was, we would probably already be akkumitized. But..." Ladybug looks over at Chats face. "We can see" Chat looks over at Ladybug, smiling and starts to talk again "don't you think its amazing though? Every Super villan is here. Look..." Chat points at villans "Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi, Stone Heart, Simon Sa..." Ladybug inturuptes Chat saying "ya, ya, I dont need to know who we have already defeated" "Okay, Okay I will just look for something unusual" says Chat and starts to look around. "Yea, you do that" said Ladybug absentmindedly. "Hey Ladybug" says Chat Noir "look, there is no Antibug" Ladybug stares at the crowd and nods her head in agreement. "I wonder why Hawkmoth didn't bring here back, he brought everyone back, even the ones who sucked and we deafeted easily" says Ladybug perplexed "it just doesn't make sense". "Ya, well let see if we can take down puppeteers akuma" Ladybug stops to yawn "so we can go home and sleep. Yawn!" As Ladybug is in the of yawning, Chat Noir runs toword puppeteer, grabs the wand and throws it to Ladybug. "Heads up, Ladybug". "Oh, got it" Ladybug snaps the wand in half. "What!" shouts Ladybug, "Thats not where the akuma is" Ladybug stomps around "oh come on!" Chat stares at Ladybug and walks toward her. "Are you okay, M'Lady?" Said Chat as concern covered his face. Ladybug slaps his hand away "I am fine, Chat. Lets find this akuma and distroy it" Ladybug snaps. Chat walks away and looks around. A few minutes later, Chat walks up to Ladybug. "Hey, M'Lady, I found something, look" Char says as he points toward a new villan they hadn't seen earlier. "Good job! Lets see what he wants" says Ladybug and walks toward the new villan. "Hey Chat, who is that?" Calls Ladybug. "Hmm" thought Chat for alittle "I think it is Princapal Damocles" "wait, how would you know who Principal Damocles is?" Says Ladybug, looking at Chat. "Oh, umm, he was...in my...dads class, ya"says Chat and looks away. "Okay then, lets see what he wants now" says Ladybug, walking toward Principal Damocles. "Excuse me, umm Principal Damocles, what do you want? " "I am not Principal Damocles, I am Mind Reader and I will soon have power over you" Mind Reader laughs and starts to talk to his army. "Chat, did you see anywhere the akuma might be?: Ladybug askes, looking at Chat. "Umm, he has a pin with a book on it, I could be on there" says Chat and looks toward Mind Reader. "Of course a principal has a pin with books on it" says Ladybug, while thinking of a way to get it. "Actually, there is only 1 book" says Chat with a smile on his face. "Haha, very funny kitty, now how are we going to get his pin?" Ladybug says, still thinking. "I don't know, but it I going to be hard, he has a whole army, literally" says Chat, looking at Ladybug. "I don't know, I guess we are gonna have to use our powers" "Okay, lets do it!" Says Chat. "Allright, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug jumps in the air, grabbing a boomerang. "How in the world am I supposed to use this?" Says Ladybug. After a few minutes of think, Ladybug says "Yes, I got it!" Whispers her plan to Chat. "Hey, Mind Reader, catch!" yells Ladybug and throws the boomerang at Mind Reader. Mind Reader trys to catch the boomerang, but it goes back to Ladybug. "Sorry, I'll throw it harder." Says Ladybug and throws it again. As Ladybug is throwing the boomerang at Mind Reader, Chat Noir is crawling closer to him, and Chat reached toward the pin, and got it! "Ladybug!" Yells Chat, and thorws the pin to Ladybug. She catches it and her Miraculous begins to beep. "Hurry Ladybug" shouts Chat as Ladybug destroys the pin. The akuma flies out. "Time to de-evilize!" shouts Ladybug and captures the akuma. "Bye, bye little butterfly" says Ladybug as the butterfly flies away. "Beep beep" Ladybugs miraculous starts flashing. "Ladybug, you have to go, your gonna change back soon" says Chat. "Ya, thanks Chat" says Ladybug. "Bugout" Ladybug leaves and waves. Chat stares after her and then leaves.

Ladybug arrives home just in time to transform back into Marinette. "That was really close Tikki" says Marinette. "Your telling me" says Tikki as she falls in exhaustion. "Oh Tikki, I am sorry. I will go get you some cookies" says Marinette and runs downstairs. "Hey Mama, Papa." calls Marinette. She stops to kiss them on the cheek. "May I have some cookies from the bakery, preferably chocolate chip?" Asks Marinette. "Yes dear, how much would you like?" Asks Sabine. "Umm, 3 please" says Marinette "Thanks so much Mama, I love you, bye Papa" Marinette runs upstairs. "Hey Tikki, I got your cookies" says Marinette as she runs up the stairs. "Oh Marinette, thanks" says Tikki as she sits on the plate of cookies. Marinette starts to laugh and sets the plate on her desk. Marinette sits at her desk and continues designing. "Do you think it is good Tikki?" Says Marinette nervously. "I already told you Marinette, its perfect" says Tikki as she eats her last cookie. "He will love it, I am sure" "Thanks Tikki, I guess I am just nervous, I really want to win this" Says Marinette as she begins building the outfit.

"Tap, tap, tap"

"Who could that be" says Marinette as she walks toward the window "Tikki hide, just in case" Marinette opens the window and looks up. "Ahh" screams Marinette as she falls down on her bedroom floor. "Hey princess, don't be scared" says Chat. "What are you doing here Chat, and at this time? " asks Marinette as she gets up from the floor. "I just came to see how you were doing" Said Chat as he helps Marinette off of the floor "so what are you doing at this hour in the night" asks Chat. Marinette looks at Chat and says "you have got to stop falling for me, princess" "arg" says Marinette and rolls her eyes "I am not falling for you, you scared me half to death. Why are you even here Chat?" Marinette looks over at Chat as he says "I am patrolling and I wanted to see if you were okay." Chat looks at Marinette's sketchbook "what are you drawing?" asks Chat, pointing at Marinette's sketch book. Marinette looks at her sketchbook and looks back at Chat. "I am designing an outfit. But I am in the process of making it now" says Marinette. Chat looks at the roof. "Who is it for" asks Chat, moving his head to glance at Marinette. "it's for a friend, Adrein Agreste. Why?" Says Marinette, looking at Chat as Chat looks away. "No reason, just wondering" Mainette looks at the time and yawns "look Chat, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but I have alot to do so I finish this design for tomorrow, and it is getting late. Goodnight Chat" says Marinett as she walks into her room. "Oh, well see you soon, princess" says Chat "Goodnight" and Chat jumps off the balcony into the air. Marinette watches him leave. "Oh, silly kitty" says Marinette shaking her head. Marinette went into her room, to find Tikki looking at her. "What" says Marinette, shurging her shoulders. Tikki, shaking her head "its nothing Marinette" and Tikki zooms away "you better get working Marinette, its getting late" "Your right Tikki, lets get to creating!"

Chat lands in his bedroom window and runs to lock the door. "Okay, Plagg revert me!" Says Chat as he turns into Adrein. "What was that all about, lover boy". "Nothing, why?" Says Adrien looking at Plagg. Plagg looks at Adrein and sighs "umm, because you don't do that. Do you like Ladybug" says Plagg, looking at Adrien. "I don't know, its confusing" says Adrein "I like Marinette because she is swwet, kind, and really friendly, but I like Ladybug because she is brave, bold, and fearless" Adrien looks up at the sky and sighs "but they are both amazingly beautiful" says Adrein and sighs again. Plagg looks at Adrein, pretends to gag and says "really, how are you going to live the next 2 weeks without them?" Plagg looks at Adrien and Adrien looks at Plagg, "I don't know..." says Adrein. Plagg gags and floats away Adrein looks up at the stars and remembers something. "Hey Plagg, did you see Marinette's designs? Those were amazing, I know she will win" says Adrein as he walked to his bed. "Its getting late Plagg, good night Plagg." Says Adrein, yawning. "Goodnight Adrein" says Plagg and he falls asleep.


	2. The Fashion Conest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Adrein judge the fashion conest. Alya and Marinette talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrein and his Father judged high school students designs. 
> 
> Marinette faints

"Marinette, wake up!" Yelles Sabine from downstairs. Marinette wakes up at her desk. "Oh wow, I fell asleep designing, thats unexpected" says Marinette to Tikki. "Yes it is Marinette, but what you have to worry about is getting to school with your design" Tikki looks at Marinette as she is rushing to find clothes and Tikki starts to giggle. "Its not funny, Tikki. Stop laughing" says Marinette. "Well you would see why I am laughing if you saw what you are wearing" say Tikki with a muffled laugh. Marinette turns to a full lengh mirror and looks at her outfit. "What is this?" Says Marinette and starts laughing "Tikki, I am really bad at things when I am worried" Marrinette says as she looks at her reflection again. She had her pants on backwards, a shirt stuck on her head and her pyjama shirt still on. "You are really funny when your nervous" says Tikki as Marinette changed her clothes. "What time is it Tikki?" Asks Marinette as she grabs her outfit to put in a box. "Lets just say you, umm....need to be there in 10 min" saus Tikki as she gets in Marinette's backpack "O-M-G I am gonna be late, lets go Tikki" says Marinette as she runs out the door. 

Marinette runs into the class just as the bell rang. She walks around the side of the desks to go sit by Alya. "Nice timing girl, do you have your outfit? asks Alya as Marinette sits down. "I got it, look" says Marinette as she shows Alya. "I love it girl, it is soo adorable" says Alya while reaching for it. Marinette looks at Alya and shakes her head "You can't touch, I don't want it to rip or tear" Marinette puts the lid back on the box and puts it front of her on the desk. Marinette looks in front of her at the empty seat. "Hey Alya" Marinette whispers while tapping here shoulder "do you know where Adrein is?" Alya looks at Marinette with a smile. "He is coming with his dad, why Mari?" "Oh, umm....no reason...nope, none at all" says Marinette and then she turns to the front of the classroom. 

"Plagg, we have to go now, or we will be late" says Adrien as he looks around his room for Plagg. "Come on out Plagg, I need to go" "You'll never find me" says Plagg as he zooms off to another hiding spot. "Are yo sure about that Plagg" says Adrien, slyly. Adein walks away from Plaggs hiding spot and walks toward the cupboard. He opens the door and pulls out a box. As soon as Adrein opened the box, Plagg comes out of his spot and rushes toward the box. "Please give me the camenbert, now" Plagg pleads with Adrein. "You don't get any cheese until you get into my backpack and behave!" Says Adrein, putting the package of Camenbert in the backpack. Plagg rushes toward the backpack. He zooms right in and Adrien traps him. "Gotcha, now we are going to school" sys Adrein as he walks down the stairs. "Adrein, are you ready?" asks Gabriel as he looks toward his son. "I am ready father, lets go" says Adrein as he runs to catch up to his father.

"So class, Adrein and Mr. Agreste will be here soon to look at your outfits, I hope your ready to display them. I am giving you 15 minutes to setup and make sure everything is fine" says Mrs. Beustier "please set up your designs in the gym" Everyone left the classroom to go get their design. "I hope Adrein likes mine" says Marinette, nevously to Alya. "Girl, stop worrying, your outfit is amazing, now lets focus on getting it set up"says Alya as she aalks toward a mannequin. Marknete follows Alya and helps her bring the mannequin to her spot in the gym. "There we go" says Marinette as they put the outfit on the mannequin. "And not a moment to soon girl" says Alya and points to the door. Marinette looks over to the school entrance. In walks Adrein and his father, Gabriel. "Wow, thats different" says Marinette "Gabriel never comes to these, why would he today"? "I am not sure girl, but whatever it is, just ignore it" says Alya, whispering. "Okay, I am just putting the finishing touches on this outfit" says Marinette as she grabs a sewing needle. "Okay, but hurry, we have to go back to class"says Alya, tapping Marinette's shoulder. Marinette finishes up her design and runs to class.

"Hey Nino" asks Adrien as he sits down "Where is Alya and Marinette" Nino looks at Adrein and says "Marinette is just putting the finishing designs on the outfit. I am pretty sure Alya is with her" Nino turns to fce the front as Mrs . Beustier starts talking. "Class, first let me introduce Adreins father, Gabriel. Also let me..." Marinette runs into classroom with Alya. They both run to their seats. "Sorry Mrs, I misplaced my outfit and had to find it" says Marinette as she looks to the front if the class. "Okay Marinette, but this is your 1st warning" says Mrs . Beustier "as I was saying let me thank you for all your hard work, and all your designs look amazing" Marinette looks around the classroom. "Lets go to the gym and get to judging" says Alya as the rest of the class runs downstairs. The whole class runs down to the gym and stands next their design. The last person to arrive is Gabriel. "Okay class, Adrien will come arou d with his father and rate your designs" says Mrs Beustier looking at Adrien and Gabriel. "Okay, come on father, lets look around" says Adrien as he leads his father through the rows of outfits. "Lets start here, with Julika and Rose" says Adrein and he leads his father over there. "Father, this is Julika and Rose" says Adrien "and this their design" Adrien points to the mannequin with the outfit. "Thats lovely" says Gabriel as he walks off to the next design. Adrein hurries after him. The round a corner and see anothef design "Next, we have Chloe and Sabrina's outfit" says Adrein and adds "unfortunately" under his breath. "Hello" says Chloe in a singasong voice "I am Chloe, and i am Adreins best friend" Adrein looks at Chloe with a disgusted look. "I am not your best friend" says Adrein, and he rolls his eyes. "That is lovely outfit, Chloe" says Gabriel and he continues walking down the gym. "Oh my" says Marinette "he is coming, Alya he is coming" "chill Mari" says Alya "your designs are great, its going to be okay" Alya looks at Marinette and pats her on the shoulder. Gabriel walks over and sees Marinette. Adrein is right behind him. "Father, this is Marinette and Alya's design" says Adrein, looking at Marinette. "One second sir" says Alya "this is just Marinette's design, I am here for support" Alya smiles and pushes Marinette in front of her. "Umm, hi...Mrs. Agreste" stammers Marinette "I am Marinette" She smiles and looks at Gabriel. "Okay, wellcan I see you design, Marinette?" Asks Gabriel. "Oh, ya. Umm....here it is."says Marinette and backs away. "This is a really good outfit, Marinette" says Gabriel and walks to net person. Adren winks at Marinette, and runs to catch up to his father. "Next we have Kim and Max..."says Adrein as they walk away.

"Okay, go back to class while Adrein and his father decide who wins" called Mrs . Beustier as she ushers everyone back to the class room. "Please talk amongst yourselves while we wait for Mr . Agreste and Adrien" and Mrs . Beustier walks toward her desk. "Hey Alya, guess what!?" Asks Marinette. "What girl?" Asks Alya, "did something bad happen?" Alya starts to look concerned. "No Alya, everythings fine" says Marinette smiling, "except that Adrein winked at me, again. That is twice in 2 days" Marinette starts freaking out. Alya looks over at Marinette and points to the door. Adrein and Gabriel come through the door and Marinette stops moving and listens. "Adrien and I have chosen a winner" says Gabriel "before I say who it is, let me say that you all did amazing" Gabriel nods toward Marinette and continues "This young lady has show much skill in her creation, and the winner is..." Gabriel pauses to look around the classroom "...Marinette!" finishes Gabriel and looks at Marinette. "Congratulations Marinette" says Adrein as he shakes her hand. "Umm...thanks, ya" says Marinette. 

"Hey, Adrein" calls Alya and starts to run toward him, pulling Marinette along. "Hi, Alya. Whats up?" asks Adrien as walks outside. "Well, I wanted to say goodbye, and have fun in London" says Alya. She pushes Marinette forward "and Marinette would like to say something" says Alya, pushing Marinette toward Adrein. "Um, have...um..have fu...have fun" says Marinette. "Ya, I will. See you for the photo shoot in two weeks Marinette" says Adrein as he walks over to Nino. "Ya, see you two...weeks...ya" says Marinette as she waves at him. "Girl" says Alya "you are falling head over heals for him" she laughs "you shoud tell him" says Alya, scanning Marinette. "Alya, do you remember the last time I tried to do that?" asks Marinette "I forgot to sign it. It won't work" "Maybe it will Marinette, if you can tell him to his face" Alya states as she looks at Marinette. Marinette turns white and she faints. Alya catches Marinette. "Mari" says Alya "lets get you home" Alya runs over to Adrein and Nino. "Hey guys, can you help me?" Alya asks them. "Sure Alya, with what" says Adrein. Alya points at Marinette "don't worry, she just fainted. I need to run but I need someone to take Mari home so she doesn't wake up and scream cause she is still at school" Alya breathes heavily "can you do that for me?" She looks from Adrein to Nino and then back to Adrein. "I will take her home" says Adrein as he walks toward her. "I will make sure Tom and Sabine are there before I leave. See you guys in two weeks" says Adrein as he stuggles to wave and he takes Marinette to her house.

Adrein walks in the front door of the bakery and calls "Tom, Sabine, anyone" Adrein lays Marinette on a couch and looks around "hello, is there anyone home" he calls but there is no answer. "Hmm, I guess I will be here for a littke bit" Adrien says to himself. He looks over at Marinette and smiles. Adrien thinks to himself "she is really cute" he continues looking at her. A few minutes later, Adrein heard the door open. Adrein looked at Marinette and walked downstairs. "Hey Tom, and Sabine." They look at him with a perplexed look. Adrein understands and starts to explain. "Hi, Marinette fainted alittle under ten minutes ago and Alya need to run, so she tild me to make sure Marinette was okay and stay with her till there was someone home" sys Adrien and he looks over at Tom and Sabine. "Thanks Adrien, I am sure Marinette will be thank full" said Sabine "would you like anything before ou leave?" Tom asks Adrein as he heads for the door. "Its fine Mr.Dupain, I better get going. I have to leave for London soon" Adrein says as he waves and walks down the street.

Adrein walks into his house and is face to face with his dad. "Hello father, why are you standing there?" Asks Adrien. He looks at his dad. "Adrein, I can't come with you to London" says Gabriel as he looks at Adrein. "I am sorry Adrein, but guess what, you get to meet Marina, Nathalie's older sister" Hesmiles and turns to walk away, but Adrein stops him. "Why can't you come, you never come!" yells Adrien and he runs up the stairs "Adrien, something came up, I will make it up to you" says Gabriel calmy. "Ya, and when is that gonna happen, never. Whatever, I never wanted you to come anyway" Adrein starts to cry and he runs up to his room. Nathalie walks over to Gabriel "he just wants to spend time with you." Nathalie turns around goes to her office. Adrein runs into his room and falls on his bed. "This isn't fair Plagg, he never comes anywhere!" Says Adrein as he gets his suitcase and goes downstairs. "Nathalie, I am putting the bags into the car" calls Adrein and he walks outside. "Ring, Ring" his phone starts ringing. "I wonder who that could be" he says to himself and he picks it up. "Hello, Adrein Agreste, who is this" says Adrein into the phone. "Its just me Adrein, Alya. I was just wondering if Marinette is okay?" "Oh ya Alya, she is fine. She with her parents now." Says Adrein "I had to stay for a little bit, but I am pretty sure she is fine" "Thanks, Adrein. See you later" Alya hangs up. "Okay then" says Adrein then he cals for Nathalie, "Nathalie, I am ready to go" calls Adrein and Nathalie comes out of her office. "Okay, lets go Adrien" says Nathalie as they hop in the car. "Goodbye Paris, goodbye Ladybug" says Adrein under his breath "and hello London". Adrian stops talking and looks out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks soo much for reading!!


	3. The 1st Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrein has left and there are villians spotted. Is Ladybug gonna have to handle them on her own, or will hope come from somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. This is my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you like it

Adrein and Nathalie walk into the airport and go through customs. "There Adrein, do you have your carry on bag?" asks Nathalie. Adein nods his head and looks around the airport. "Nathalie!" a voice calls from behind Adrein. He turns around with Nathalie. "Marina" calls Nathalie and she runs toward her. They meet in the middle with a hug. Adrein follows behind Nathalie. "Oh I haven't seen you in forever" says Marina, as her Nathalie part "this must be Adrien" she says as she looks at Adrein. "Yes, your still okay taking him, right?" asks Nathalie. "Of course I am, I love London, and it will be my pleasure to show Adrein around." says Marina. "Thanks" says Nathalie and she turns to Adrein "Adrein, Marina will be taking you to your photoshoots and show you around. Please don't run away or do anything wrong". "I know Nathalie" says Adrein, then he looks at Marina "I am Adrein" He shakes her hand. "I am Marina." "Have fun Adrein, see you in 2 weeks" says Nathalie as she walks away "Take care Marina" Nathalie waves and leaves. Marina looks at Adrein "Are you excited to go to London?" She asks. Adrein looks at her, and smiles "as ready as I will ever be" Marina smiles and the leads Adrein on to the plane.

"Tikki, I already miss Adrien and he just left" says Marinette and falls on the bed. "Marinette, you can always text him" says Tikki and she floats to Marinette's phone. "Good idea" Marinette rushes to her phone and looks in her contacts. "Urg, why don't I have his number" says Marinette as she flops down in her chair. Tikki looks at Marinette "I don't know, maybe because you have such a big crush on him and you can't talk to him" Tikki looks at Marinette. "True " says Marinette "I know, maybe Alya has his number" Marinette calls Alya. "Hey Alya, do you have Adrein's number?" Alya pauses and starts to laugh. "Of course I do, I have everyone in the classes number, why?" Asks Alya even though she already knows the answer. "Umm...I wanted to uh... text him, maybe? Stammers Marinette and Alya starts laughing. "Okay girl, 1 second" Alya's voice goes away and Marinette can here herself breathing. "Okay, I am back" says Alya, scaring Marinette "here it is" Alya reads off Adrein's number. "Okay, got it, thanks Alya"says Marinette and hangs up. "What should I say?" Marinette sarts freaking out and running around her room. "Marinette, are you okay?" Tom calls from the kitchen. "Yep, just fine" says Marinette and she calms down. "Tikki, what should I say?" Marinette asks Tikki, desperately. "Marinette, calm down." Tikki says calmly "why not start with, hi, its Marinette, whats up" Tikki looks at Marinette. "Ya, that sounds good" says Marinette as she texts Adrein. "And send" says Marinette as she hits the send button "O-M-G I just texted the love of my life" Marinette looks dreamily at the sky. Tikki looks at the clock "Marinette, you better go to sleep, it is late" Marinette looks at the clock "your right Tikki, good night" Marinette climbs into her bed and turns out the light. "Good night Marintte" says Tikki and she floats to the computer.

Adrein looks out the airplane window at the ground below "this is soo cool" Adrein thinks. Adrein looks over to Marina, who is reading. "Bing, bing" Adrein's phone starts vibrating. "Oh I wonder who that is" Adrein says to himself. Adrein checks his message "oh, its Marinette". Adrein texs Marinette "Hey Mari, it is great" "oh, she is probably asleep" thinks Adrein. He texts her again "Goodnight Marinette". Marina looks over at Adrein "who is that?" She asks as Adrein finished texting. "Oh, she is a friend from school" Adrein looks back to his phone. Marina sees this "What is her name, if you don't mind me asking" says Marina. "Oh, her name is Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng" says Adrein and he looks over to Marina. "she seems really sweet" says Marina. "Adrein looks at her and says "she is really sweet, kind and a great fashion designer. She is a good friend" says Adrein and he looks out his window again. "Well she seems amazing" says Marina and she stops talking and continues reading. All of a sudden, a voice echos over the plane. "Passengers, if you could buckle up your seatbelt and turn off all electronics. We are about to begin our descent into London, England. Thank you" The pilots voice disappears and Adrein buckles up his seatbelt. "Are you ready" says Marina. She looks at Adrein. "Yep, lets do this" says Adrein and he puts his items in his bag.

"Marinette, your gonna be late to help papa" yells Sabine from the kitchen. "O-M-G, I totally forgot". Says Marinette "Tikki, where is my phone?" Marinette searches for her phone. "Its right here Marinette" calls Tikki from the computer. "Thanks Tikki" says Marinette as she scans her notifications "oh, I got a text message, I wonder who it is from" Marinette is about to check "Marinette, papa needs you, now!" Sabine yells even louder this time. "Okay I am coming, mama" says Marinette "I will just check the message later" Marinette throws her phone on her bed and runs downstairs. "Sorry Mama" says Marinette and she continues running toward the bakery. "Hey Papa" says Marinette and she waves "I am sorry, I slept in" Tom looks over at Marinette "its fine Marinette, you can just start helping me now" Marinette laughs and starts helping Tom. After an hour they finish up. "Thanks for your help Marinette" says Tom as he walks back up to the kitchen. "Your welcome Papa, do you need anymore help" asks Marinette, silently hoping it is a no. "Not right now" says Tom and Marinette smiles. "Okay" Marinette says as she goes up to her room. "Tikki, I am finshed" calls Mainette as she gets in her room "now I can text Adrein!" Marinette squeals. As soon as Marinette grabs her phone, she hers the news. "BREAKING NEWS" the reporter says "super villians are back at the Effil Tower. Looks like it is Evillistrator and Gamer. Ladybug and Chat Noir, we need you" Marinette looks at her phone, the at the television and then at Tikki "of course now, Tikki, Spots On" Marinette transforms.

Ladybug arrives at Effil Tower to see Evillistrator and Gamer. "Well well well, if it isn't Ladybug" says Gamer "where is your Kitty Cat?" Ladybug looks around, "why isn't he here yet, he should be here" says Ladybug as someone lands beside her. "You totally right, he should be here" says the person beside Ladybug. Ladybug looks over "Volpina!" Says Ladybug "Lila, are you akumatized?" Ladybug stares at Volpina. "No, I am not" says Volpina "you have to trust me" Ladybug looks at Volpina and nods "Okay, lets get him" Someone else lands beside Ladybug. "Lets do it" says the person who landed beside her. Ladybug looks over her shoulder to se a bee, looking person. "Who are you" asks Ladybug. "Oh, I am Ch-um, Queen Bee" Queen Bee says as she lines up with them "lets do this." Ladybug shakes her head and steps into line "lets do it!" Exclaimes Ladybug and they start fighting. "Volpina, make a wall illusion" Ladybug yells as Volpina makes a wall. "Woo-hoo!" Cheers Queen Bee. "Ladybug, look out" shouts Volpina as she throws a net at Gamer, stopping him from hitting Ladybug. "Thanks Volpina" calls Ladybug "Lucky Charm!" Says Ladybug, using her super power. Ladybug looks at what her charm gives her "A video camera, how is this gonna help" Ladybug looks around and gets an idea "I got it! Pose by Evillistrator and Gamer" says Ladybug propping up the camera. "Are you serious?" Asks Queen Bee as she looks at Volpina. Volpina shrugs and walks over to the villians. Queen Bee follows behind her. "Hey, Evillistrator" says Ladybug "this super villians are huge fans of you and Gamer, they were wondering if they could get in a short video with you?" Evillistrator looks at Volpina and Queen Bee "sure, but only a short video" say Evillistrator as he calls over Gamer. Gamer shakes his head and they pose by Volpina and Queen Bee. "Okay, I need Volpina and Queen Bee to move in" says Ladybug and she smiles. "Now introduce what you will be doing" Ladybug winks at Volpina and Queen Bee. "Today, we will be taking down..." says Volpina and then Queen Bee interrupts her "the one, the only" bth Volpina and Queen Bee snatch Gamer and Evillistrator's akumas "...Evillistrator and Gamer!" Both Volpina and Queen Bee shout. The Villians change back to their normal selves and continue on with their day. "Come on fellow super heroines, follow me" calls Ladybug and she zooms away.

Ladybug waits for Volpina and Queen Bee to get to the top of the Effil Tower. "Here, we can talk here" says Ladybug as the 2 new super heros appear. "Okay, are we gonna show each other who we are" asks Queen Bee. "Ya, Ladybug are we?" asks Volpina. Ladybug looks at them. "Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone else" Ladybug looks at them "Not even your best friend" "Okay, lets do it all at the same time" says Queen Bee "1....2....3" and they all transform. Queen Bee starts "I am Chloe" says Queen be as she transforms "I have the bee miraculous, duh" Volpina and Ladybug roll their eyes. Volpina goes next "I am Ayla" says Volpina as she transforms "I have a fox miraculous, the real one" Both Alya and Chloe look at Ladybug. "I have the ladybug miraculous, and I...I am...Marinette" says Marinette as she turns around. "Mari, I would have never guessed" says Alya "this is soo cool, I am gonna put this on the Ladyblog" Alya reaces for her phone, as Marinette slaps her hand. "Alya, you can't. Our identities must remain secret until we are ready to share our secert" says Marinette. She looks at Chloe and Alya. "We also have to wait for Chat to want to do that as well" Marinette looks at the ground "I still don't know why he wasn't there" Marinette looks at the stars. "Maybe he got caught up in something" says Alya, patting Marinette's shoulder. "Umm, guys. I am sorry to break the love, but it is getting dark" says Chloe looking at them two. "Ya, I have to go anyways" says Marinette as she transforms back "bugout" says Ladybug and she heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next one will be out soon!


	4. The Hidden Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien s touring London when he finds out about a hidden past with his new frend, Marina. Marinette gets in a ton of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to write chaper 4. I have already started on chapter 5 and I will have it out as soon as possible. Thx for reading and supporting my fan fic!

As soon as Ladybug landed on her balcony, she detransformed. Tikki comes out of her earring. "I can't believe Chloe and Alya are also superheros." Marinette looks at Tikki. "Tikki, do you know why Chat wasn't there? " asks Marinette. "I don't know Marinette" say Tikki "but you should get some sleep" Tikki looks over at Marinette and floats toward her. "Your right Tikki, good night" Marinette climbs into her bed and lays down.

Adrein walks with Marina to the hotel. "This is really good hotel" says Adrein as he walks toward the room. "Yes it is" says Marina "now get comfortable, we don't have to go anywhere tonight, you can rest." Adrein walks into the room. He looks around and goes to sit on a chair. "Wow, this room is cool" says Adrein and he looks out the window "and there is an amazing veiw." Marina laughs "I am surprised that you like it. Nathalie says you only like rare things." Adrein looks at Marina. "It is perfect" says Adrein and he runs and gives Marina a hug "thanks." Marina hugs Adrein back and ends the hug. "I have to see if Nathalie sent me your schedule" says Marina "just stay here and rest" Marina walks toward the door and opens it. "See you later" says Adrein as Marina closes the door. Marina waves and walks away. Adrein waits till the door is closed, then he reaches for his phone. "Hmm" thinks Adrein "Marinette hasn't texted me back." Adrein looks at the time. "Ha, it is late. She must be asleep" says Adrein. Plagg comes from his suitcase. "Adrein, are you worried that Marinette is hurt" Plagg looks at Adrein and trys not to laugh "I thought you liked Ladybug, why do you care about Marinette?" Adrein stares at Plagg "I care because she is my friend" says Adrein. Plagg steps back "okay, I am sorry" Plagg apologizes and goes to his suitcase "Good night Adrein" says Plagg as he snuggles deeper into Adrein's suitcase. "Good night Plagg" says Adrein and he falls asleep.

"Marinette" whispers Tikki "Marinette, I want to show you something" Tikki zooms toward the window as Marinette wakes up. "What is it Tikki, it is only 6:00am" says Marinette "why so early?" Marinette walks over to where Tikki is. "Look Marinette" says Tikki, pointing toward the sunrise. "Wow, Tikki" says Marinette "this is beautiful." Marinette continues staring ot her window and sighs "Tikki, does this happen every morning" asks Marinette. She looks over at Tikki. Tikki nods her head. "Wow, now I appreciate getting up in the morning" says Marinette still looking at the sky. 

A few hours later, Marinette's alarm goes off. Marinette walks over to her phone. "I can't believe I have already been up for hours" says Marinette. Marinette looks though her phone and realizes she hadn't texted Adrein back. "I can't believe I forgot to text him back" says Marinette. She looks at her phone. "I guess I will text him back now" says Marinette "I wonder what he is doing" Marinette grabs her phone and texts him. "Hey Adrein, whats going on?" Marinette sends her text and then receives one back. This one was from Alya. "Hey girl, wake up" texts Alya. Marinette looks at her phone and laughs "Tikki, Alya isn't gonna believe me when I tell her that I have been up for hours now" says Marinette as she walks toward her computer. Marinette texts Alya "I am awake, I have been up for hours". Marinette waits and receives a text back. "Your kidding, right" texts Alya. Marinette laughs and looks at Tikki. "I told you she wouldn't believe me" says Marinette and she walks over to her window. "I am serious Alya" texts Marinette "You'll see when I get to school." Marinette sends her text and looks at Tikki "she still isn't gonna believe me" Tikki floats toward Marinette. "I know, but you will prove it to her, right?" Askes Tikki. Marinette nods and walks over to her closet.

Adrein looks at his phone and reads Marinette's text message. "Oh, she texted me back" Adrein says. He reads her message and then Marina walks into the room. "I am back Adrein" she says and she looks over at Adrein "so, what do you want to do?" Adrein looks at Marina and says "can we tour around London?" Marina smiles "Of course we can" Marina grabs her purse and looks at Adrein "You coming?" Adrein smiles and nods. Marina heads out the door. Adrein grabs his phone and looks at the text message from Marinette. "I should text her back" says Adrein and Plagg comes out of his pocket. "Really, come on, we are going to tour the Tower Bridge" says Plagg as Adrein takes out his phone. He exts Marinette "I am just checking out the Tower Bridge, here in London" Adrein sends his text and puts his phone in his pocket.

Adrein arrives at the Tower Bridge with Marina. "Here we are Adrein" says Marina and she opens his door. "Umm.." Adrein paises before getting out "thanks" and he hops out. Adrein looks around as Marina closes the door. "Wow, this is soo cool" says Adrein and Marina sighs. "Ya, I used to come here all the time with River" Marina says as she stares absentmindedly toward the landmark. "Who is River?" asks Adrien. He looks over at Marina. "Oh, River is my sister" Marina looks over at him. "But not by blood, my family adopted her" She looks out toward the landmark and tears start to fall from her face. "I haven't seen her since" Marina puts her head down in her hands. Adrien looks at her "I know how you feel" Adrien moves closer to Marina "my mother left when I was very young, I haven't seen her since either" Adrien looks over at Marina and sighs. Marina looks up at Adrien and drys her tears. "Thanks Adrien" she says as she smiles "your the 1st persn that actually understands" Adrien looks at her, perplexed "Doesn't Nathalie think like that" asks Adrien "she is your sister right?" Marina looks over at Adrien "ofcourse she is my sister, we have just never been close" says Marina "and she doesn't discuss her feelings as openly as me, she bottles them up" Marina stops and sighs. "Adrien looks over at her. "What if we could find her, River?" Suggests Adrien "do you know where she was last located?" Marina looks over at Adrien. "I guess we could try" says Marina "but I have no idea where she is" She looks down at her phone "we better get going Adrien, your photoshoot starts in 30 minutes. "Okay" says Adrein and he glances back toward the Tower Bridge, and goes to the car.

"Alya" yells Marinette and she waves "Hey girl, your not late" says Alya and she turns around to wait. Marinette comes up next to Alya "Alya, guess what!" Marinette squeals. Alya rolls her eyes "what girl" Marinette looks at her and whispers "Adrien texted me back!" She started to squeal again and Alya put her hand over her mouth. Marinette relaxs and looks at Alya "What was that about?" Alya smiles "I didn't want the school to know that Adrien is in contact with you, and not Chloe" says Alya as the bell rings "we should get to class, or you will be late" Alya turns around and Marinette runs after her.

Moths start flying around as he enters the room. "Be still, my akumas" he cooes "we will have a victim today, I can feel it" He walks around and he feels it, anger, madness. "Yes, lets see who is angry today" He walks over to his window and he sees what is wrong. "How sad, the leader is stressed. I think its time to ease the work load" says Hawkmoth and he catches a moth "go little akuma, fly away and ease him of his work." The akuma flies out the window and goes to find his next victim.

Alya walks out of class with her phone. "Hey Mari, wanna get lunch? I need to tell you something" she smiles and points at a red and black spotted backpack. "Oh, ya" says Marinette and she winks "how about at my house, lets go" Marinette walks toward the door and Alya runs to catch up with her. "Ding Ding" Alya's phone buzzes and she looks at it. "Hey Alya, can you help me with something?" The text was from Adrien. "I wonder what he needs help with?" wonders Alya out loud. "Who" says Marinette as she stops to wait for Alya. "Oh, just Adrien" says Alya and she goes to her phone. "Sure, with what?" Alya texts back to Adrien and she looks at Marinette. "I am not sure what he needs help wth yet" Alya looks up at the Dupain-Cheng bakery "here we are" Marinette looks up and nods. They walk into the bakery. "Hey Mama" says Marinette and she gives her mother a hug. "Hello girls" says Sabine "how are you" Alya smiles "Hello, Mrs.Cheng, I am good" Alya waves. "Come on Alya, I gotta show you something" calls Marinette from the stairs and she runs up them. Alya shakes her head and follows Marinette. 

"Here is another form to sign, Daddy" says Chloe when she is home for lunch. André looks up from his already stacked up piles of papers. "Urg!" He grunts "I am going for a walk Chloe, dear" he gets up and walks over to the lobby. He looks down at his suit and feels the mayor banner thing he has. An akuma flies into his banner and Hawkmoth starts to talk to him. "Hello Over-Worker, I am Hawkmoth. Says Hawkmoth "I am giving you the power to distroy anthing work related, but you must help me in return" André looks up "Okay Hawkmoth" he says and he transforms.

Marinette walks down the stairs with Alya close behind her. "Bye Mama, have a good day" sas Marinette and she kisses her mother on the cheek. "Bye Marinette" calls Sabine as Marinette and Alya walk out the door "Bye Alya" Sabine waves and she shuts the door. Alya and Marinette walk a distance away from the bakery "Okay girl" says Alya, moving in front of Marinette "your mom is amazing at cooking!" Alya jumps up and Marinette laughs "ya, that is kinda why they are the best bakers in town" They stop at the cross walk and stand there talking. Then someone pushes Marinette from behind, and she stubbles into oncoming traffic. "Help!" Marinette yells an she trys to run across the street. Alya runs to help, but people are blocking her from running n the road "Mari!" yells Alya "look out!" as she is struggling to save Marinette. Marinette dodged a car and stepped right in front of another. She just stood there, staring right into the headlights "Please, dear god" she said and she fell on to her knees.


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have their first call since Adrien has been in London. Marinette is still recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the long wait for this chaper. It was like, 2-3 months. I am really sorry. This chapter was one of my favorite to write soo far. Hope you like it!

! Adrien walks into his hotel room. Marina walks in and shuts the door. "Well that was an interesting photoshoot" she says and she puts her purse on the chair "thag photogapher is very energetic" She laughs and sits down. Adrien picks up his phone and looks at the LadyBlog. He scrolls down to the recent news. Marina walks over to him "what ya doing?" She looks at his screen "LadyBlog, what is that?" She asks. Adrien continues to scroll down as he explaines to Marina, "The LadyBlog is a blog dedicated to one of Paris' superheroes, Ladybug" He continues to look through the past events. "She has a sidekick named Chat Noir, he is cool" says Adrien, giving himself credit. Marina walks over to the bed. "Well they sound amazing" she says as she sits down "have yo met either of them, personally?" Adrien puts his phone down and looks at he ceiling "Yes, I have. I have been saved by her many times" says Adrien and goes back to scrolling throuh the LadyBlog. 

Marina pulls out her phone and texts Natalie. She looks over at Adrien and smiles. She grabs a piece of paper from her bag and starts to draw on it. She moves to the table and she continues drawing. Adrien hardly notices her as he looks at his phone. She takes a deep breath and starts to draw. All of a sudden she hears a buzz and a gasp. Marina turns around and looks at Adrien, who is whiter then a piece of mozzarella cheese. "Adrien, are you okay?" Asks Marina and she walks up to him. She feels his forehead and looks at him "what is it, you don't have a fever" Adrien slowly turns his phone around and Marina immediately sees what is wrong. "Oh no, that's the girl you were talking about earlier" she looks at Adrien and sighs "she will be all right Adrien, she is getting treated at the hospital" Marina turns around and walks toward her suitase "I am going to get settled in my room, see you Adrien" she says and she waves as she leaves the room. 

"Girl, can you hear me, Marinette?" The voice sounds faint and she doesn't recognize it fast "come on Mari, wake up" the voice seem louder and Marinette stats to open her eyes. As she does that, she is becoming more awake and she figures out where she is. "Why am I in a hospital?" Marinette sits up, perplexed and she sees that Alya, and her parents are in the hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. "She is waking up!!!" Yells Alya and Tom and Sabine run into the hospital room. Marinette sits up, slowly because every move sends painful picks up her spine. Sabine grabs her and lays her down gently. "We where so worried about you" says Tom as he steps closer to Marinette "You have been asleep for a couple days now". Marinette looks puzzeled. It seemed as if she had only been sleeping for a couple hours. "What do you mean, a couple days" asks Marinette. Alya looks at her "you have been asleep for 2 days" she says and she backs away allowing space for Tom and Sabine to come closer. 

Alya moves to the back of the hospital room and whips out her phone. She text Adrien "Marinette is feeling better, she is awake now" she sends the message and waits. A few seconds later she gets a response "Thats good" Alya looks at the text he really does care for her, doesn't he. Alya looks over at Marinette and then back at the phone. She closes messages and opens face time. "Hopefully she will answer" she say to herself as she hits call. Adrien answers and Alya turns her volume down. "Okay, Marinette will want to talk to you, so I will take Tom and Sabine out and yoh can talk to her" Alya looks at Adrien as he is thinking. "Okay" He says and Alya purs her phone down. "Alya" calls Tom "we are leaving now, do you need a ride? " Alya looks over at them "no I am all good, I wil walk" she smiles as Sabine and Tom leaves. As soon as the door closes, she walkes over to the nightstand and picks up her phone. She whispers to Adrien "Here we go" and she walks over to Marinette. "Hey Mari, how are you?" Alya takes the phone out from behind her back and hands it to her "someone wants to talk to you" Alya winks and smiles as she walks out of the room. "I will come by and get it tomorrow" Alya smiles and shuts the door "Mission accomplished" she says and she walks home.

Marinette looks after Alya as she shuts the door behind her. "Wonder who it is" she says as she pickes up the phone. "Hello" she says as she stares into a white wall on the screen. Mari hears running and someone sits down. "Ohh, um hi..." stammers Marinette as Adrien sits down in front of the screen. They both stare at each other and Alya walks out of the room. "Umm, hey Marinette" Adrien says, breaking the silence "how are you?" Marinette blushes and says "I am better" I could get used to this" Marinette thinks as she looks at him. "Adrein, what is your favorite part of London?:" Marinette blurts out and immediately starts blushing. Adrein laughs "it is great Marinette, whats going on in Paris" Marinette thinks and then answers "it is pretty chill here. Chat has gone missing and we gained two new superheroes." Marinette stops and looks at Adrien. He was blushing. This was the 1st time he had seen him blush, especially that much. She hears someone calling him and Marinette sees a womans face in the screen. "Hi, I am Marina" the woman says "You must be Marinette, Adrein has told me alot about you" she smiles and Marinette smiles back at her. She had a smile that could light up the world. "Yes, that is me" says Marinette and she waves to the camera. "So, Marinette, what are the new superheroes names?" Asks Adrien and Marinette answers "their names are Queen Bee, and a real Volpina" Marinette smiles and Marina starts to talk. "Adrein, we have a photoshoot in 20 mins" Marina smiles and Marinee smiles as well. "Well, bye Adrein, talk to you later" says Marinette and Adrien smiles "I look forward to it" Adrein winks and shuts the call off. Marinette smiles at the phone for a second and then motions Alya to come in. 

Adrien puts his phone down and lays on his bed. He sighs and closes his eyes. Plagg gets up from Adriens Suitcase and drifts over to him. Plagg lays down beside him and falls asleep. Adrien opens his eyes to look at Plagg. He smiles and gets up out of bed. He picks up Plagg and places him back into the suitcase. Plagg curls up in his bag and snores. Adrein walks toward the window and looks outside. He sees his reflection on the window and smiles. "I wish mother was here" he says with a sigh "or father" Adrein looks down at his hands and turns around. He walks toward the hotel room door and lets go of the knob. "Whatever" he says, and goes to lay down and sleep.

Adrien wakes up and he looks out the window. The sky is a shade of red and the streets are full of people. He can no longer see the concrete. "What is going on" he walks out to Marina's room. He knockes on her door and she opens it. At least that is who Adrien thinks it is. Her hair is all mangled and dirty. She welcomes him in and goes to the kitchen. She comes back in with a girl. This girl has navy blue hair and she was bound. She looked like she had been crying but stopped as sokn as she say him. Finally, Adrien reconized her. It was Marinette! Of all the questions Adrien could have asked, he was wondering how she got to London. He asked her what ad happened, but Marinette couldn't answer. When she tried, Marina would pull the gag harder. "I have to make her stop" Adrien thought as he looked at Marinette. She had started crying. The gag had peiced her and was rubbing against her cuts. She was hurt badly. "Stop!" yelled Adrien "Stop doing this!" He begged with her for a while, but Marina kept shaking her head, pulling the gag everytime. Adrien ran toward Marinette and tried to set her free, but she couldn't move. While he was untying her, she became limp and Marina cackled as she let go of the gag. Adrien looked up with tears in his eyes and falls. He starts to cry. He turns to go back to his room, but Marina grabs him and brings a knife to his throat...

Adrien walks up panting. He is covered in sweat. He gets up from his bed and looks out the window. Everything looked fine, the sun was rising and it looked normal. He walked carefully to Marina's room and knocked. She answered with a cheery smile and she looked normal. Adrien sighed "Where are we going for breakfast Marina?" Adrien asks. Marina smiles "I made breakfast" ad she pulls Adrien through the door. He has sudden flashbacks to his dream and he decides to be extra careful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks soo much for reading. Please comment what I should do to make these better. I hope you liked it and will rad the rest when it comes out!


End file.
